super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
The Beheaded
"..." The Beheaded is the main character of Dead Cells that the player controls. Waking up in prison with no clue as to what, where, or who it is, it travels on throughout a constantly changing landscape in order to find the King and kill him, hoping that it will bring about some change. When this fails, it leads the prisoner to question what is occurring and why nothing has changed. The Beheaded is played by PacAttack. Personality He behaves in care-free manner. Used to the event of death, he doesn't scare easily and will actively walk into dangerous territory as if weren't even there. In his world, at least. He has yet to discover how the effects of death work on Li. Will it persuade his views? Likely not. Although mute, he carries a sarcastic tone to his thoughts and his actions, pestering others and making fun of the scenarios he finds himself. The prison life has taught him to play dirty and not trust others. Has a knack for weapons and sometimes finds himself giving other's tools a 'test drive' if they are unaware. Due to countless time spent running on his own, he is not one to ask for help or work as a team. He believes that his way is the right way, taking the knife straight to the enemy's throat and showing no remorse. The prisoner has seen a world free of the disease at one point and hopes to make it a reality, one bloody sword swing at a time. Physiology The Beheaded is a mysterious case. The body you see is merely a puppet for the head atop the shoulders. It's really just a corpse that it takes control of. Nonetheless, it moves and functions much like it were alive. The head is capable of being dislodged from the body at will, either leaving the body entirely or being connected to the body by a thick cord of mucus-like material, allowing the head to take on a slimy appearance and move about the environment. When connected to the body, the head will become akin to a fireball with a light that acts like an eye. A lot of mystery surrounds what it even is. How it animates bodies is unknown, how it came to be is unknown, what it even is is unknown. It doesn't question any however, picking up the nearest weapon and trekking onward. In his home-world, the prisoner would take a new body as it's host every time it failed but due to the effects of trophication on Li, it is stuck with the same dead body. It really reeks and smells of rotten flesh according to others. Another interesting interesting fact is that while in his home-world, the body can take damage and be destroyed. The body will die to the Malaise of the island, a disease that kills the victim's body over time and makes them reanimate into mutated zombies in worse cases, but the head is shown to be immune. The head always seems to survive, even when getting hit a vaporizing wave, it somehow survives and continues on. This has led to the speculation of immortality but is still uncertain. Abilities How he manages to carry so many weapons is a mystery but he sure does fit the term of walking arsenal. He is naturally limber on his feet allowing him to run and jump in nearly any manner he pleases. Double jumping? Yup. Climbing up walls? Gotcha. Sliding right through enemy legs? Please. His weaponry includes anything from swords to knives to shields to hammers to bows to turrets to grenades to bear traps to boots to something mundane as a simple frying pan. Anything is a weapon if you swing it with enough velocity. But no-no. He has much more than only physical. He can summon lightning bolts, clouds of poisonous gas, shards of ice, an orb literally titled DEATH, and even--- Oh. Okay, I'll keep that one a secret for now. Collecting all these weapons and powers was great but due to arriving on Li he has to regain his entire collection all over again. Irritating, sure, but he has plenty of time to do so. His starter gear is a kinda lack luster but so it was when he started in his home world. He also has shown some sort of fourth wall awareness which is cool, I guess... Before Li The prisoner made the same run after run, attempting to find someway to stop the loop all the while the face of death and new horrors were constantly revealing themselves. He collected countless weapons and abilities that made tearing through the infected second nature to him. He had rumor of a cure possibly being made but he had no solid proof. The King stayed dead despite the hard journeys he found ahead and kept pursuing, hoping that something would eventually change. Eventually something did. An old ally of the King had woken up. The Giant. Upon being reached and defeated, The Beheaded was informed that he was actually the King, his body long gone to the Malaise and eaten away, left unrecognizable. Due to constant time manipulation and the event of being transported to Li, his memory is clouded and can't properly recall certain things at times. History on Li The Beheaded is relatively new to Li and hasn't done much aside from starting a few missions. He is currently being used as a test character to see if he sticks.